Mercy (versión traducida)
by ZoroRoronoaForever
Summary: Las mujeres solo eran una distracción en su vida. Hasta que la conoció a ella.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS/AS JEJE BUENO ANTES DE NADA DECIR QUE ESTA FANFIC. NO ES MIO, ES UNA TRADUCCIÓN DEL FANFIC, Mercy de TheLastRomance, CUANDO LO LEÍ ME ENCANTÓ AUNQUE SEA EN INGLÉS, Y QUIERO HACER LA TRADUCCIÓN PARA QUE VOSOTROS DISFRUTÉIS DE LA LECTURA**.

**OK, SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR, EMPECÉMOS :) DISFRUTEN**

**(Mundo alternativo)**

Mercy

Capitulo 1

Se había olvidado por completo de la razón por la que se encontraba allí. Él había permitido que Nami le manipulara para ir a su fiesta. Nami solía celebrar fiestas de vez en cuando solo para enseñar su enorme casa. Y también para que todos los chicos la miraran y adoraran, como cierto rubio que conocía.

Oh si, recordaba el porque de haber venido a esta fiesta sin sentido, solamente por el alcohol. No había nada en el mundo que se compare con el, ah excepción de sus espadas a las que amaba más que a si mismo. Para él solo había dos razones por las que vivir: las espadas y el alcohol.

Las mujeres solo eran una distracción ´se abalanzan y coquetean contigo descaradamente, esperando que te enamores de ellas´ murmuró. Pero eso no significaba que el fuera gay, para nada, solo que era más recto que una regla. Pero claro él se enamoró de varias chicas, aunque eso no significa que él fuera a pedirles salir enseguida para mantener una relación con ellas. Él se dedicó ah esperar a que se aburriera de ellas y así olvidarse. Así era Zoro Roronoa con las chicas.

Él gruñó con frustración cuando vio ah otra chica intentar seducirlo. Ella tenia el pelo castaño y llevaba unos pantalones cortos que fácilmente podían ser confundidas con su ropa interior, y también tenía una cara bonita pero muy común. Con solo mirarla una vez, y ya sabía que no estaba interesando en ella. La chica, sin embargo, estaba bailando provocativamente frente a él. Él miró hacia la barra y vio una botella pero no podía distinguir el que, solo tenía que caminar un poco para alcanzarlo y saborearlo. La chica se acercó a el, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él le murmuró:

-Vete maldita mujer.- Diciéndole esto y dejándola atrás hizo su camino hacia esa botella.

Cuando la botella estuvo a su alcance la cogió con firmeza y la tragó con avidez, sin importarle si fuera vino o cerveza (siendo esta la primera opción) y saboreó el delicioso sabor del vino. Lo único que le importaba ahora era la bebida bajando por su garganta.

Dio unos tragos más y miró la habitación en busca de sus amigos, y no había señales de ellos, ´¿dónde mierdas están?´ murmuró.

Siguió mirando y al no ver ninguna señal decidió mirar el suelo, más concretamente los zapatos de la gente, sus piernas no, él no es un pervertido. Eĺ siempre se quedaba fascinado por el tamaño de los pies de la gente, de como podían ser tan grandes y como algunos eran increíblemente pequeños. Y también le asombraba mucho de como las mujeres podían usar esos tacones altos sin perder el equilibrio. Él estaba demasiado seguro de que no duraría ni 5 segundos con ellos, pero eso no significa que él quisiera usarlos.

Vio tacones estándar, sandalias de formas extrañas, zapatillas de playa casuales y botas. Un par de botas de color púrpura. Había algo en ellas que le hacía observarlas con más detenimiento del acostumbrado. Sus ojos se arrastraron por la longitud de las botas, que encerraban unas pantorrillas delgadas antes de terminar justo debajo de la rodilla. Él sabía que le gustaban las botas, pero era la primera vez que tenían esa reacción en el. Se permitió mirar más, sus ojos se arrastraban más arriba para ver un par de muslos morenos, delgados e increíblemente sexys. El primer pensamiento que vino a él es que esta mujer tenía que haber nacido con botas ¿de qué otra manera ella podía verse tan bien en ellas? Pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, ni siquiera había visto el rostro de esta chica y él ya se sentía atraído por ella.

Su rostro, lo cual le recordó que necesitaba desesperadamente verlo. Ella estaba bailando en la pista de baile con una mini falda de color púrpura que llegaba asta justo por encima de la mitad del muslo, un top corsé púrpura que dejaba su torneado ombligo a la vista y que se esforzaba por mantener sus senos fuera de las vistas ajenas. Su cabello negro caía en cascada y sus labios se curvaron en una débil sonrisa. En su cabeza un sombrero vaquero de color también púrpura, y sus ojos azules y sus ojos azules la hacía ver tan atractiva...

Era el primer momento que sentía esto, era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por una mujer con la que ni siquiera había hablado. Ni siquiera estaba cerca de el, estaba en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, pero sentía la electricidad cada vez mayor entre ellos. Él sabía que ella sentía lo mismo mientras miraba la habitación con tranquilidad y posó su ojos en el. Se miraron el uno a otro por un momento, sintiendo las chispas crecer más antes de que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él continuo mirándola incluso cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Ella sabía que el chico la seguía mirando. Era obvio, ella empezó a frenar su baile, balanceando sus caderas en un movimiento hipnotizante. Sus ojos la siguieron con cada movimiento, bebiendo con esa sensual escena que se daba delante de el.

Podía sentirse a si mismo excitarse y también sentía sus pantalones muy apretados. Maldita sea esa mujer ¿qué estaba haciendo con él? Todo lo que hizo fue bailar y ella tubo tal efecto en el.

De repente su perfecta vista fue bloqueada. Sintió una vida apoyarse en su hombro, y otra arrastrarse por su pecho. Él levantó la vista para ver a la chica de antes delante de él. -Hola guapo.- dijo ella sin aliento. -¿Donde te gustaría ir esta noche?.

Ahora no podía ver el baile de esa mujer misteriosa. Se podría concluir oficialmente que la chica en pie delante de el oyó su maldición anterior, y tenía el valor de seguirlo y coquetear con el otra vez. ¿Qué le pasaba? -Yo sabía que estabas avergonzado, te entiendo.- Bajó su boca hacia su oído y susurró. -Los chicos siempre lo están cuando me ven.

Su última frase la dijo casi ahogándose en su propia saliva. -¡Fuera de mi vista mujer! ¡Estas loca!- Le gritó antes de marcharse con su vino. Detrás de él podía oírla gritarle que se iba a arrepentir o algo así, y que ella era lo suficientemente agradable para entretenerlo cuando lo vio solo, y lo patético que era. Oh, bien, ahora resulta que ella esta haciendo una buena obra.

Buscó a la mujer de la pista de baile, y para su sorpresa, ella ya no estaba allí. Él parpadeó ´¿La abré imaginado?´ pensó. De ninguna manera, él estaba seguro de que no deseaba tanto a una mujer como para imaginarla. Pero... ¿cuándo se fue?

Suspiró, y se sintió aliviado porque su erección había desaparecido.

-No deberías haberla rechazado ah ella de forma tan directa, rompiste su corazón.- Escuchó una voz detrás de él. Una voz clara, femenina y burlona. Por no mencionar lo increíblemente sexy. Él no tubo que mirarla para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz, el calor en su ingle le dio su respuesta.

-Eh...- Era lo único que había logrado decir. Él renunció a tratar de pensar una buena respuesta y se conformó con un simple. -No es de tu incumbencia.-

-¿Ah, si? De verdad, deberías ser más amable con las chicas.-

-Ya te lo he dicho, no es tu asunto.-

Sus cejas se curvaron. -Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que el echo de que me estuvieras mirando todo el rato mientras bailaba, no es mi asunto?- Él no tenía palabras, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir? No era su culpa ella tenía un buen cuerpo.

Ella aprovechó su estado de shock para acercarse a él. -¿Nadie te ha dicho que es muy grosero mirar fijamente?- Él gruñó en voz baja, intentando no inhalar su aroma o dejar que su presencia lo turbara. Los labios de ella volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa. -¿Acabas de admitir que me estabas mirando?-

-Yo...¿qué?...yo, no te estaba mirando.. Gritó infantilmente.

Ella lo vio irse con una sonrisa divertida, su objetivo había sido ponerlo muy nervioso, y lo consiguió. Pero él le había afectado, tanto con ella a él. Él olía a sudor y acero, y eso la encendió. Y Dios, la forma en que la miró, la forma con la que sus ojos se fundían con su cuerpo. Ya podía sentir como iba a mirarla estando los dos en una cama, él encima de ella, y pensar en como trazaría con sus dedos su cuerpo desnudo. Através de la camiseta blanca que él llevaba podía ver sus músculos, esos músculos tan duros que se veía que tenía, y ella ya imaginaba como iba a disfrutar de ellos. Como le daría placer, al mismo tiempo que él se lo daba a ella. Se humedeció con tan solo pensarlo. Sabía que iba a volver verlo,y que iban a ser capaces de explorarse entre si más a fondo.

Ese era su objetivo, y ella tenía mucho que hacer para asegurarse de que él era un buen partido.

Fin del capitulo uno

**ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO, SOBRE TODO EL FIC. NO ES MÍO YO SOLO HAGO LA TRADUCCIÓN.**

**BESOS :* **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS/AS DE NUEVO ;) BIEN ANTES DE NADA GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS QUE AHORA MISMO VOY A RESPONDER :***

**mandaranja: jejej a que si, jejej yo pensé igual al empezar a leerla, gracias por tu review espero la sigas ;)**

**stef-chan: jejeje bueno pues calma esas ansias aquí esta el siguiente cap. muchas gracias por tu review :)**

**BIEN, PUES VUELVO A DECIR QUE ESTE FABULOSO FIC. NO ES MIO, SINO DE EL/LA GENIALOSO/A TheLastRomance, DISFRUTEN :***

Capitulo 2

-¡Zoro!- Él no tenía que mirar para saber a quien pertenecía esa voz. Estaba tan familiarizado con ella... y encima era la única voz que se podía escuchar por encima de la música a todo volumen de la sala con total facilidad. Luffy.

Suspiró y se volvió para mirarlo, y se dirigió a él. Luffy tenía su sonrisa habitual en su rostro, que mostraba sus dientes limpios y blancos. Zoro definitivamente no entendía como Luffy podía mantener sus dientes tan limpios con toda la cantidad de comida que comía.

-Podía haberte oído fácilmente, no era necesario que gritases.- Refunfuñó.

-¿Donde están los otros? Nami tenía que hacer un anuncio importante.- Dijo el moreno ignorando el comentario de Zoro.

-¿Como lo voy a saber? Yo estoy seguro de que te estaban siguiendo para que no te perdieras.-

-Ah, si. Pero luego me fui a comer, y cuando terminé, ¡se marcharon!- Exclamó.

-¡Idiota!-

-Oigan estúpidos. ¿Podéis hacer el favor de callaros? Nami va a hablar, mostradle un poco de respeto ¿¡queréis?!-

-¡Oh, Sanji! ¡estas aquí! Estábamos hablando de lo deliciosa que es tu comida, y que deberías cocinar más para nosotros.- El moreno le sonrió al rubio, que había ayudado a Nami con los gastos de la fiesta por la cocción de la mayoría de los platos.

-Sólo cállate y... ¡MELLORINE, MELLORINE!- Exclamó Sanji, mientras la pelirroja aparecía en el mini escenario. Ella estaba impresionante, con un vestido azul que le llegaba a los tobillos y que se aferraba a su cuerpo marcando sus curvas. Sanji se había desmayado y caído al suelo por el impacto de verla.

-Wow, ella es realmente hermosa- Dijo Luffy. Zoro sólo levantó las cejas. Él a diferencia de Luffy no tenía interés por esta chica, y mucho menos por afirmar que era hermosa. Esto iba a ser interesante.

-Buenas tardes a todos. En primer lugar, me gustaría dar las gracias a todos por venir ah esta fiesta.- Ella hablaba con confianza, con una voz que llamaba la atención y era autoritaria. -Como todos ustedes saben, esta fiesta es para celebrar el regreso de mi hermana, que se fue ha Estados Unidos para estudiar. Por favor, ¡démosle un gran aplauso a mi hermana, Nico Robin!- Dijo ella, antes de lanzarle una sonrisa deslumbrante al público, causándole a un recién recuperado Sanji un nuevo desmayo.

La multitud aplaudió aún mas fuerte cuando una bella chica vestida de púrpura subió al escenario.

La boca de Zoro se secó al instante de verla.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Su garganta se cerró.

Era la mujer de antes. La única pieza de lo que llevaba puesto antes eran las botas, que le habían atraído desde el principio. Habían desaparecido: sombrero, mini falda y top corsé. Y fueron reemplazados por un vestido de color púrpura que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cubrir sus muslos, dejando a la vista más piel que la, sustituida, falda. Era tan ajustado que tenía problemas para retener sus pechos. Y igualmente pasaba por su parte trasera.

Odiaba ese vestido. Lo odiaba porque le creó una terrible erección. Odiaba que cubriera tan poca piel, sin embargo, todavía había cubierta demasiada piel para él. Se estaba muriendo por poner sus manos sobre ella, y rasgar ese vestido en pedazos. Él la haría gemir y gritar de placer, y hacerla rogar por más.

Todo parecía desvanecerse. Él se centró en ella, y solo en ella. Su voz, se acababa de hacer la imagen más realista, de ella gimiendo su nombre. Su cabeza se llenó de miles de fantasías, y lo que estaban consiguiendo era que su erección creciera más y más.

Estaba agradecido de que nadie lo estuviera mirando, o que hubieran visto el enorme bulto en sus pantalones. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, incapaz de seguir mirándola.

Podía oír a Luffy gritándole que a donde iba, él simplemente lo ignoró. Podía oír a la gente gritando que les encantaba Robin.

Espera.

¿Robin? ¿No dijo Nami que Robin era su hermana? ¿No era Robin la mujer en el escenario?

¿Robin era la hermana de Nami?

Todo comenzó a encajar. Nami, que estaba tan emocionada en estos días, con la cuenta atrás hasta hoy. La organización de la fiesta, y su propósito era para celebrar el regreso de su hermana, Robin. Toda su familia fueron invitados. Eso explicaría la falta de conocidos, todos ellos amigos/as de Robin.

Fin del capitulo dos

**BIEN PUES COMO VEN YA TODO VA ENCAJANDO JEJEJ ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**BESOS :)**


End file.
